This application claims foreign priority under 35 U.S.C. § 119 to Belgian Application BE2014/0502 filed Jun. 30, 2014 titled “STUFFER UNIT FOR AN AGRICULTURAL BALER WITH AUTOMATIC DENSITY CONTROL” and having Keon Weyne as the inventor. The full disclosure of BE2014/0502 is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to agricultural balers, and, more particularly, to stuffer units within such balers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Agricultural harvesting machines, such as balers, are used to consolidate and package crop material so as to facilitate the storage and handling of the crop material for later use. In the case of hay, a mower-conditioner is typically used to cut and condition the crop material for windrow drying in the sun. In the case of straw, an agricultural combine discharges non-grain crop material from the rear of the combine defining the straw (such as wheat or oat straw) which is to be picked up by the baler. The cut crop material is typically raked and dried, and a baler, such as a large square baler or round baler, straddles the windrows and travels along the windrows to pick up the crop material and form it into bales.
On a large square baler, a pickup unit at the front of the baler gathers the cut and windrowed crop material from the ground. The pickup unit includes a pickup roll, and optionally may include other components such as side shields, stub augers, wind guard, etc.
A packer unit is used to move the crop material from the pickup unit to a duct or pre-compression chamber. The packer unit forms a wad of crop within the pre-compression chamber which is then transferred to a main bale chamber. (For purposes of discussion, the charge of crop material within the pre-compression chamber will be termed a “wad”, and the charge of crop material after being compressed within the main bale chamber will be termed a “flake”). Typically such a packer unit includes packer tines or forks to move the crop material from the pickup unit into the pre-compression chamber. Instead of a packer unit it is also known to use a rotor cutter unit which chops the crop material into smaller pieces.
A stuffer unit transfers the wad of crop material in charges from the pre-compression chamber to the main bale chamber. Typically such a stuffer unit includes sniffer tines which are used to move the wad of crop material from the pre-compression chamber to the main bale chamber, in sequence with the reciprocating action of a plunger within the main bale chamber.
In the main bale chamber, the plunger compresses the wad of crop material into flakes to form a bale and, at the same time, gradually advances the bale toward the outlet of the bale chamber. The plunger reciprocates, back and forth, toward and away from the discharge end of the baler. The plunger may include a number of rollers which extend laterally outward from the sides of the plunger. The rollers on each side of the plunger are received within a respective plunger slot formed in the side walls of the bale chamber, with the plunger slots guiding the plunger during the reciprocating movements.
When enough flakes have been added and the bale reaches a full (or other predetermined) size, a number of knotters are actuated which wrap and tie twine, cord or the like around the bale while it is still in the main bale chamber. The twine is cut and the formed baled is ejected out the back of the baler as a new bale is formed.
With a stuffer unit as described above, a tine arm is movable through a predetermined path as the stuffer unit transfers the wad of material from the pre-compression chamber to the main bale chamber. Typically the tines are mounted to the tine arm in a non-movable manner and the overall travel path of the tines is determined by the travel path of the tine arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,683,779 (Duenwald et al., assigned to Forage Innovations, BV) discloses a large square baler with a stuffer unit having a tine arm which can be moved along a track. The stuffer unit moves the tine arm along the same stuffing profile curve, but the position of the tines can be varied to change the effective stuffing profile curve.
What is needed in the art is an agricultural baler which provides an improved the density of the crop material in the pre-compression chamber during a stuffing cycle, prior to a loading cycle.